


Pools, Parties, and Pests

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (tbh these are tags that are mostly here for cronus but shhhh), ? - Freeform, Drink, Faygo, Food, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Many apologies, Minor Kismesissitude, Multi, Oops, Other, Party, Pool, Strider Party, This was supposed to be a drabble, Unrequited Kismesissitude, Water, character relations i guess, falling, idk man just read it, kankri and his triggers, shooshing towards the end, strong language too, troll quirks, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a Strider Party, as well as many interactions which could be interpreted as kismesissitude, moirallegiance, matespritship, and/or auspisticism. Probably some OOC-ness, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pools, Parties, and Pests

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, let me clarify the mess that is the relationships tagged in this piece.  
>  **Cronus/Mituna** \- unrequited pitch feelings/unrequited kismesissitude, in which the one-sided feelings are coming from Cronus, but that's just the reader-insert character's perception, so it's possible to brush it off  
>  **Cronus/Kankri** \- unrequited feelings, in which the type of feelings aren't specified, but I meant them to be flushed feelings from Cronus to Kankri, but you can interpret it as pitch if you'd like  
>  **Dave/Reader** \- this one is odd, because I feel like the trolls would interpret it as some sort of weak, human kismesissitude, but you could just ignore this one I guess  
>  **Mituna/Reader** \- could possibly be interpreted as pale feelings  
>  **Jade/Reader** \- this one mostly stems from an "ass" comment I make later on in the reader's thoughts (whoops) you'll likely know it when you see it
> 
> and I didn't tag this, but also  
>  **Cronus/Reader/Mituna** \- possible/likely auspisticism  
>  and I guess you could interpret it as having some sort of **Kankri/Reader** , but it wasn't really intended.
> 
> Okay, and now that that's out of the way, I'd just like to say that this was 3+ pages long in Docs with font size 8, and it was supposed to be a drabble focusing mostly on Jade, but it didn't really turn out that way?
> 
> Prompt - "our muses falling into a pool together accidentally"  
> Character Generator chose Jade, and I did this thing
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a Friday night, and everyone knew what that meant: _Strider party._ Yes, you were all too aware that this was happening tonight-- it was a weekly thing, of course you knew, how could you not-- in fact, you were currently at the Strider’s apartment, helping to set up. Or, well, you were at their door, ringing the doorbell in an attempt to get someone to open the door so you could deliver the supplies encumbering you. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait much longer, as the door was thrown open by none other than Dirk Strider, who looked somewhere between mildly amused and annoyed. 

“You can stop ringing the doorbell no-- whoa, okay,” he began, but cut himself off as you sped past him in a blur to the kitchen, where you unceremoniously dumped the bags on the ground. You were gently rubbing your aching hands when Dave appeared-- he must’ve flash-stepped-- and commented snarkily, “You know, you could have avoided all that if you’d just texted us to come help you.”

You flashed him an irritated glare. “Fuck off, Strider. I know for a fact that you wouldn’t’ve come if I texted you, as you and I seem to have some sort of feud at the moment-- which, by the way, you started, because I had been nothing but friendly to you--” 

“Yeah, yeah. So, what’d you get?” He asked, cutting off your imminent tirade. You rolled your eyes. 

“Same thing I always get, dude. Chips, juice, pop--”

“It’s Coke, not pop,”

“Shut up, Strider, you damn southerners are the only ones who call it that. I’ll compromise with soda, but no way in hell am I gonna start calling Faygo ‘Coke’. The only carbonated drink I will be calling ‘Coke’ is Coca-Cola, and that’s because everyone calls it that.” 

Dave groaned internally and rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow at you. “You done?”

You groaned audibly and swatted at him, barely missing his shoulder. Ignoring his protests, you spoke. “Well, I would be almost done if someone hadn’t interrupted me while we were taking inventory.”

“Whatever, just go on.”

“Fine, I will! Anyway, I got chips, juice, _soda,_ hot dogs, a shit ton of candy, some sugar-free stuff because apparently Mituna gets a little bit crazier on sugar and Latula asked me to get stuff for him, some fruit because my mom forced me to buy something healthy, and I brought a chocolate fountain for that fruit so it’s no longer quite so healthy, I remembered not to get anything alcoholic out of respect for Roxy _despite_ your requests, and there are a whole bunch of pool goods in the car if you and your bro would be so kind as to go get them.” You listed, furrowing your brows. “I feel like I’m forgetting something… oh, right! I also got a ton of glow-sticks, per your request, Mr. DJ.”

Dave looked genuinely surprised for a moment, like he hadn’t been expecting you to actually do that for him, then regained his composure, looking stoic as ever… though it appeared he was holding back a small smile. “Huh. Thought you’d _'forget'_ about that.”

“Nah, man. I’m not one to interfere with the plans of the DJ. I mean, DJs’ plans usually end up being really cool, and knowing you and your bro, I’m not gonna be disappointed in the cool-factor.” 

He nodded, like that made sense to him, then started towards the door, pulling his bro along with him, presumably to go get the pool stuff. As he passed, you thought you might have heard him utter a ‘thanks’, but you weren’t entirely sure. 

And so, with that questionable expression of gratitude in mind, you pulled out the fold-in card tables and began to set up the refreshments. 

\--

That was a few hours ago, before the party. Now? Now it was in full swing. People you knew were mingling with people you hardly knew the names of, acting like old friends, and for all you knew, they might’ve been. A couple kids were hanging around the food table, and you were suddenly glad you’d bought several types of pop, because Kankri had confiscated the Faygo as soon as he stepped foot on the premises, and this would be a lame-ass party without anything to drink. Speaking of Kankri, where’d he go, anyway? You hadn’t seen him since he stepped out to put the confiscated goods in his car. 

You weren’t super close with the troll, no, but you were still friends, and you were worried. Sure, it was easy to lose people in a crowd like this, but it was also easy for bad things to happen. With that thought in mind, you went off in search of the red-sweatered troll, hoping, for once, that he was sitting in a corner in solitude, instead of being harassed. It wouldn’t be the first time, and while he could stand up for himself, not everyone was as respectful of the guy’s boundaries as they should be. 

You looked for a few minutes before you spotted him; he was down by the pool, chatting with… was that Cronus? Oh, boy, and there goes Mituna, heading over to them. A sigh escaped your lips as you made your way over, accidentally bumping into your other friend, Jade, in the meantime. You apologized, but she just laughed and waved it off, then asked what had you in such a hurry. You simply winced and gestured towards the group you were going to, and she nodded in understanding. 

“Hey, I’ll go with you. You’ll need all the back-up you can get with that mix,” she offered, and you nodded your assent, already on your way again. 

You reached them in less than a minute, and just in time, too. Looked like Cronus was stirring up trouble again, you thought, flirting with Kankri’s boundaries and nearly crossing them, as well as shooting Mituna some absolutely dark looks. You groaned. 

“Cronus, oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you to stop pushing Kankri’s boundaries? He’s already told you no, now leave him alone,” you grumble loudly over the music, adding in the triggers under your breath after considering the people in your company, “triggers include mentions of god, telling people off, Cronus, Kankri, rejection, and boundaries.” Kankri nodded in approval at your consideration, though he looked like he didn’t much appreciate being tagged as a trigger. 

Cronus turned at your words, clearly rolling his eyes. “Oh, it’s you again. Vwhat do you vwant, and vwhy should I listen to vwhat you havwe to say?” 

You nearly growled in frustration. “What I want is for you to leave Kankri alone unless he says otherwise, and also, quit picking on Mituna. He clearly isn’t interested in a kismesissitude, and I’m pretty sure your advances aren’t like that anyway, so leave him be. And why should you do what I say? Well, you could just do it because you recognize that you’re being disrespectful and you finally realize how much of an ass you’re being,” you pause at the sour look on Kankri’s face. “Sorry Kankri- uh, how much of a jerk you’re being,” Kankri looked surprised you’d corrected yourself, and almost smiled. “Or, of course, if you’re not going to do what I ask for moral reasons, you should do it because I could talk with the Striders and have you thrown out and blacklisted, meaning you wouldn’t be able to come to anymore of these awesome parties. You got that?” 

There was a moment where he just glared at you, and Kankri and Mituna were staring, and you weren’t sure what Jade was doing, but hopefully she’d left, because she was behind you last you checked and for all you knew, she could be staring at your ass. Probably not, but still. Also, having four people stare at you was kind of an uncomfortable experience. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cronus sighed in irritated defeat. “Fine, vwhatevwer. Havwe it your vway, then.” He replied before moving forward and shoving past you. You almost lost your balance, but caught yourself- of course, that was before Mituna decided to launch himself at you in some sort of tackle hug, and heck, you were less than a foot away from the pool. Aw, hell no. 

It was all so quick: suddenly, you were attacked by a yellow-ish blur, and two red-clad arms reached out to pull it off of you, while you grabbed onto the green blob that must have been Jade out of reflex, hoping desperately for something to stop you from falling, but it was all for naught as there was a loud splash, and you were suddenly surrounded by water. Panic mode immediately kicked in, and your feet scrambled to make purchase with the bottom of the pool. Luckily, you weren’t in the deep end, and you found it, instantly popping up, gasping and choking and grabbing at the edge. You could hear Jade coughing from somewhere beside you, and you sputtered out apologies for quite literally dragging her into it, and suddenly she was laughing, and saying it was fine, and Mituna was frantically apologizing to you, and you were shivering and telling him it was okay, and someone had pulled you out of the pool-- it might have been Dave-- and you were basically very confused. A small crowd had formed from the splash, and your savior-- who was, in fact, Dave, you realized now that your mind was getting up to speed-- had to push people aside, dragging you behind him. You grabbed Jade’s hand at the last minute, and you could hear Dirk telling people to go home somewhere in the background. 

Finally, you were back in the apartment, and Dave pulled you and Jade into the bathroom and told you to wait there while he went to get towels. You just nodded, honestly still in shock. 

“[Name], are you okay?”

That was Jade. Man, she was sweet. “I-I’m fine,” you stuttered, “just a little bit in shock, I guess.” 

She laughed quietly and hummed. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” 

You chuckled and coughed. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

And you were left in companionable silence until the door opened, showing one Dave Strider, holding two towels with his brows furrowed. “Sorry I took so long. Got caught up by red-sweater troll and Sir Spaz-a-Lot.” 

You blinked. “You mean Kankri and Mituna? What’re they still doing here, I thought you sent everyone home?”

He shrugged. “Said they needed to know you were okay. Or, at least, I’m pretty sure that’s what the gist of it was. I couldn’t really understand what the spaz was saying, and red-sweater was going on and on about something or other.”

Jade had taken her towel and was now drying off, and while you took your towel graciously, you still gave him a reproachful look. “Not that I’m ungrateful for your hospitality, but they have names, you know, and it’s really rude to call Mituna a spaz. But thanks anyway, I appreciate it,” you finished, gesturing to the towel. 

He shrugged, choosing to ignore your reprimanding. “No problem. It’d be way uncool of me to just let you leave after that.”

You grumbled something about rudeness being uncool as you dried off, then handed him the towel and left the room. Upon reaching the living room, you were flocked by that same yellow blur, though this time it was a lot more careful. You were suddenly overwhelmed with apologies, and after getting over the initial shock, you found yourself patting his back and gently shooshing him. It seemed to be working, as the blubbering “1’M 50RRY”s were dying down. Your throat was starting to burn from swallowing the pool water, and probably from all the talking you seemed to be doing. 

All of a sudden, you noticed that Kankri was standing rather awkwardly nearby. “Oh, hey Kankri. Sorry, I didn’t notice you were there- that’s probably not something you hear a lot, haha… sorry if that triggers you… would you mind getting me something to drink? My throat kinda hurts.” 

He blinked owlishly before replying quickly, “9h? 9h, yes, 9f c9urse, I ap9l9gize. 9f c9urse I’ll get y9u a drink, [Name], and n9, y9u didn’t trigger me at all, th9ugh I must thank y9u f9r y9ur c9ncern. I will return sh9rtly with y9ur beverage if y9u will excuse me…” 

You nodded, still patting Mituna’s back; it didn’t seem like he was going to move anytime soon. You jumped upon hearing Jade’s voice next to your ear. “Wanna sleep over at my place?”

Mituna jumped off of you, and she apologized for making the two of you jump. You waved her off. “It’s fine, Jade. Your place, you said? Sure, why not. Just us, or…?” 

She thought for a moment, then shrugged and smiled. “The more, the merrier, I guess!”

You grinned. “Sweet!” Just then, Kankri returned, holding out a glass of Faygo. 

“It is my understanding that Fayg9 d9es n9t affect humans the way it affects tr9lls, and s9, in the spirit 9f wasting less, I came to the c9nclusi9n that it w9uld 6e alright f9r me t9 give y9u s9me. Is this accepta6le?” 

You nodded absent-mindedly, taking the glass and chugging it. “Thank you, Kankri, that was very thoughtful of you. Actually, Jade and I wanted to ask you if you’d like to sleep over at her house with us?” 

He thought for a moment, then sighed. “I supp9se I c9uld call Karkat and Signless t9 tell them where I’m g9ing… yes, I w9uld l9ve t9 attend y9ur sleep9ver, Jade.” 

Jade smiled. “Great! Do you have a ride, or are you going with us?”

You didn’t hear his answer, because you were too busy inviting Mituna. Unfortunately, he said he had plans with his family tonight. Something about family game/movie/bonding night? Whatever, you got the gist of it, and wished him a good night as he left. Hopefully his ride was here. 

Turning back to Jade, you asked, “Alright, what’s the plan?”

She smiled somewhat nervously, and you groaned. “Aw, man… I’m gonna end up driving the three of us, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I prob'ly missed one of the things I needed to emphasize with html but w/e man i'm not up for this XD
> 
> lol, anyway, this was pretty fun to write
> 
> feel free to ask questions or something


End file.
